


leaving the table

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If I ever loved you oh no, noIt's a crying shame if I ever loved youIf I knew your name离婚这种好事我怎么能不掺一脚，哈哈哈哈No archive warnings apply cuz none of the options in the list matches“拆家”:D
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	leaving the table

是真实的吗？三十年前彼得堡校园里信步高谈的冬晴日，爱人金色的睫毛，安静微笑着的蓝色眼睛。他不太习惯回忆那个时刻，四年来——不，十二年来——巨大的无聊压碎了他的想象和记忆。唯有一件事是确实的：爱人的眼睛不再是蓝色的了。时间竟然也能使眼瞳褪色。

不，不再称呼 _他_ 为爱人了吧。 _他_ 究竟爱什么？三十年来他越来越看不清了。种种要他出局的蛛丝马迹终于让他们陷入冷战。而 _他_ 竟然心安理得地利用起这样的局面来了。什么宏图伟业尽管铺展去吧，人事财务尽管和那些铁哥们儿商量去吧，决定从来都是 _他_ 做的。有了结果，公共行程里顺路来招呼他一声，称他的名与父名，更多的时候省略了这项虚假的礼节，只是告诉他，这个人要用，这个地方要打，这些钱要拨——仿佛战争时代的讣报，简短平常冷酷。他说知道了，然后长枪短炮众目睽睽之下把 _他_ 要他做的事说的话都做完说好。往往他知道之前风声雨声在手下人中间早就回转过几遭。卡尼亚在他右手边，他低着头在看Netflix，感受到这个年轻人的愤怒疑惑和纠结——跟了他十八年了，小他七岁的人，头发却白得比他早。卡尼亚看着他， 最终一句话也没有问。第二天辞呈递到他案前，他说，不必辞，换届会送你走。辞呈原封不动地推回去。卡尼亚给他绝望的一眼，门就安静地关上了。跟卡尼亚摊牌后他彻底得到解放，拴在良心上最后的锁链终于松解，他随心所欲，戏也不愿再演：现在没有钱，祝你们身体健康。今年很糟糕，明年只会更坏。灰色的眼睛注视着他，他坦然把自己推在椅背上：You want it darker so we kill the flame, Volodya. 灰色的眼睛移开了。

Volodya, Vova, Vlad。他曾像祝祷一样呼唤 _他_ 的名字。彼得堡午后倾斜的阳光把金色的毛发和蓝眼睛照成透明。爱人微笑了：Dima. 爱人的吻落下来：Dima.

那时能使他们分离的只有各自的工作家庭和死亡。工作和家庭早不再是阻碍，死亡没有赶上。

二十年前他们纵身扑入的是个什么东西，他至今看不清全貌。野心和爱欲敲骨吸髓，他以为一切尽在掌握的时候已经一无所有。噢，还有钱。很多，虽然不到富可敌国的程度。也不必富可敌国。窃国已如探囊取物——谁不是贼？别人偷，不如他偷。他的挥霍总不如那些鱼眼猪脸的废物那么荒唐，十二年精疲力尽的无所事事总不能落下个两手空空。他应得的。灰色的眼睛默许了，利益链条比爱情坚固，比爱情省事。只靠电话和秘密会议就能维系，只要威压就能令人就范，不必费尽心机忙里偷闲见面，不必忧人之忧乐人之乐。目的清晰逻辑明了，符合 _他_ 的作风。

本来史册上留名的就不是爱侣，而是同谋。

落日时莫斯科也是一座金色的大城。乌克兰饭店巍然的尖顶，莫斯科河沉静宽广的水面。 

彼得兴建的大城，大理石妆点的庄严面容，无月的沉思的夜晚，

爱人金色的颤抖的睫毛……


End file.
